


Sueños

by Luandachan



Series: As the world falls down [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Zombies, charlas de borrachos, primera temporada, skyppy the BOOM cat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/pseuds/Luandachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Glenn siente unas manos extrañas arañarle el brazo, agarrándole fuerte, y un gruñido demasiado cerca del oído y grita, es raro que Daryl se entere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueños

**Author's Note:**

> Esto ocurre unas semanas después de 'Orígenes'.  
> Escrito en 2011.

Llueve. Llueve a cantaros. Llueve tanto que, si no estuvieran ya en mitad de un apocalipsis, parecería que se acerca el final. 

 

Llueve hasta el punto de no ver más allá de dos palmos. Lo cual es peligroso. El agua disipa el olor a muerte, dificulta la visión y oculta los ruidos con su torrente ruidoso. Y son precisamente esos tres sentidos, el olfato, la vista y el oído, los más importantes.  
Cuando llueve de esa forma es peligroso. Están a ciegas, a merced de los caminantes. 

El nuevo campamento está en un lugar elevado. No rodeado de árboles. Esta vez buscan un sitio donde puedan ver sin ningún problema si algo se acerca por cualquier parte. Quieren ver si algo se mueve, algo que no puedan confundir entre matorrales. Andrea, Carol y Lori se han quedado con los niños en la caravana de Dale. El resto se han dividido por parejas. Algunos rodean el campamento haciendo guardia, el resto baja más abajo, por la colina. Donde están los árboles. Donde cualquier cosa podría pasar más inadvertida que en campo abierto. 

Glenn no deja de mirar hacia atrás con los ojos entrecerrados por culpa del agua. Está nervioso, asustado. Pero siempre está así, no es nada nuevo.  
Un par de metros más alejado de él, abriendo la marcha, está Daryl, chorreando, armado con su ballesta y una pequeña hacha colgando de su cinturón.  
Casi no puede verlo, es una mancha borrosa que puede distinguir gracias al color amarillo de su chaleco desgastado.  
Caminan un rato sin rumbo, o podría decirse que Daryl sigue su instinto y Glenn sigue a Daryl. No hablan. Para no atraer a posibles caminantes y porque el mayor no suele hablar si no tiene que decir algo. Sobre todo por eso segundo, ya que la lluvia tapa cualquier sonido. Tanto para bien como para mal.  
El mayor tiene la ballesta preparada y el cuerpo tenso, como siempre. Glenn vuelve a mirar a su espalda y se tropieza con una piedra, resbalando y casi cayendo al suelo. Maldice, trastabilla. Tiene un arma guardada en la cintura de sus vaqueros y en la mano una palanca de metal.  
No quieren usar pistolas porque hacen mucho ruido, y lo que menos necesitan es llamar la atención de otros caminantes.  
Cuando Glenn siente unas manos extrañas arañarle el brazo, agarrándole fuerte, y un gruñido demasiado cerca del oído y grita, es raro que Daryl se entere. Pero se da cuenta y se gira más rápido de lo que podría hacerlo un humano normal antes de que el mundo se cayera a pedazos y los muertos se levantaran de sus tumbas.  
Le grita algo que no oye porque está ocupado chillando, intentando librarse de esas garras que lo sujetan como grilletes. Daryl apunta con su ballesta pero no tiene un tiro limpio y maldice acercándose. Al intentar escapar, Glenn resbala y acaba en el suelo, con el caminante encima, gruñéndole, intentándole morder, mirándolo con sus ojos vacíos, muertos. Le cae en la cara algo líquido, más espeso que el agua que cae del cielo y grita más fuerte, patalea. Se arrastra y sigue pataleando cuando el caminante cae hacia un lado con una flecha sobresaliéndole de la sien.  
\- ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo! – sigue chillando, histérico. Se arrastra las manos por el cuerpo sin dejar de retorcerse, el agua cae en abundancia y no lo deja ver. Tiene sangre. No sabe si es suya o si es del caminante. Sangre muerta, putrefacta. Contagiosa. Sobre él, sobre su cuerpo. En su mejilla, la siente resbalar, cerca de su boca.  
Se pasa el dorso de la mano, frotando, esparciéndola. No sabe si le ha mordido. No quiere morir y está histérico.  
Las siguientes manos que lo sujetan siguen siendo como grilletes pero no se le clavan en la carne de forma tan dolorosa. Daryl está arrodillado a su lado, hablándole, sujetándole los brazos.  
\- ¡Cálmate, chaval! ¡Está muerto! – lo que resulta irónico porque antes de tener la flecha atravesándole el cerebro también estaba muerto. Pero Glenn se calma un poco y lo ve inmóvil un par de metros más allá.  
\- ¡No sé si me ha mordido! – le chilla, asustado. Ojos demasiado abiertos. Vuelve a arrastrar las manos por su camiseta de baseball, por sus brazos con manchas de sangre y barro. Parece que no tiene heridas, pero se siente tan sucio, tan impregnado en muerte que tiene que quitarse la prenda. Su camiseta interior de tirantes está empapada. Se asegura de que está bien y se frota la cara con la camisa. Daryl sigue agachado a su lado, mirándole. También está algo pálido, vigilando los alrededores como un depredador.  
\- Ven, vámonos. No es seguro estar demasiado tiempo en el mismo puto sitio. – pero al asiático le tiembla tanto el cuerpo que Dixon tiene que ayudarle a levantarse. Y es raro, porque ni se queja, ni maldice ni lo insulta cuando tiene que cargar prácticamente con él unos metros, hasta que se estabiliza lo suficiente antes de poder caminar sin que las piernas se le vuelvan de gelatina. Al pasar junto al caminante Daryl estira de la flecha de metal y limpia las vísceras en la ropa destrozada del cadáver. Sólo tiene cuatro. No se puede permitir perder ni una sola.  
Las miradas sobre sus hombros son ahora más evidentes y paranoicas, pero duran poco porque después de unos diez minutos encuentran una casa con un granero. Están alerta, con las armas en la mano cuando abren la puerta del granero y ven que dentro solamente hay una camioneta y un par de latas con gasolina rodeadas de trastos inútiles y chatarra. Daryl se ríe, contento y se sube al vehículo para comprobar si tiene las llaves puestas. No las tiene, pero la gasolina es una buena noticia.  
\- Joder, no tiene las putas llaves. – se queja. Glenn se asoma por la puerta abierta y ve una foto familiar en la guantera que procura no mirar.  
\- Quizá en la casa… - suspira. Empieza a temblar por el frío, porque ya no está bajo la lluvia y por el miedo. Sigue al rubio al exterior de nuevo, lentamente. La puerta de la casa no está cerrada y el recibidor está completamente empapado y lleno de ramas y hojas que crujen. El interior no parece especialmente destrozado, no huele a muerte, sólo a lluvia, no hay sangre. Hay signos de una huida rápida. Aun así comprueban juntos habitación por habitación antes de volver al recibidor y cerrar la puerta echándole el cerrojo y creando una barricada con un aparador y algunas sillas. Cuando lo hacen, se permiten respirar.  
El agua sigue entrando por algunas ventanas abiertas que se encargan de cerrar, no hay electricidad y la casa está bastante oscura. Pero ya no les está cayendo el diluvio universal encima.  
\- Será mejor que esperemos a que amaine. – dice Daryl de forma abrupta, mirando a su alrededor como un animal enjaulado.  
\- Sí… - Glenn suspira sin saber qué hacer, así que se pone a revisar la casa y encuentra algunos víveres. También hay algo de ropa, así que sin pensar demasiado en los dueños de esa casa se quitan las prendas mojadas y se visten con algo seco. Glenn organiza las cosas que pueden serles útiles en el salón, casi en penumbra, mientras Daryl sigue dando vueltas por la casa, al final encuentra las llaves de la camioneta y las guarda en el bolsillo. No ha pasado demasiado tiempo hasta que se escucha una serie de crujidos en la mochila del asiático, que se lanza hacia ella casi con ansiedad.  
\- ¿Campamento? – pregunta apretando el botón. Se oye muy mal, pero se distinguen las palabras. Cree que es Rick.  
\- ¿Estáis bien?  
\- Hemos encontrado un caminante a unos 7 kilómetros del campamento, parecía estar solo. – casi se traba con las palabras y Daryl aparece por la puerta rápidamente, mirándolo mientras habla por la radio. – Ahora estamos en una casa. Había una casa y hemos entrado, todo parece normal. Hay víveres. Esperaremos a que deje de llover antes de volver.  
\- ¿Queréis que os vayamos a buscar? – el mayor rueda los ojos y bufa.  
\- No hace falta, hay un coche. Y gasolina. Llevaremos los suministros que hemos encontrado, también un poco de ropa.  
\- Tened cuidado. – Glenn asiente y se despide sin ceremonias, dejando la radio de nuevo dentro de la mochila.  
De alguna forma es incómodo estar a cubierto en ese sitio. Glenn no sabe cómo moverse, donde ponerse. Al final imita al otro hombre, que se deja caer sobre el sofá con un ruido satisfecho. Cierra un momento los ojos y deja la ballesta a su lado, nunca a más de treinta centímetros de su cuerpo. Por si acaso.  
\- Ostia. – suspira, hundiéndose en el sillón. Glenn también suspira cuando se sienta. Hace demasiado tiempo que no nota algo tan blando y mullido bajo su cuerpo. Al instante se siente reconfortado y tiene ganas de dormir durante meses. Porque está cansado. Está tan cansado de todo que le parece increíble poder mantener los ojos abiertos un segundo más. Se recuestan un poco y chocan entre ellos. Daryl se queja un poco porque quiere más sitio y el otro no le hace caso e intenta tener los ojos abiertos, mirando el techo. Puede ver algo oscuro en una esquina. Es pequeño y se mueve, podría ser una araña. El lugar está lleno de bichos, pero llevan demasiado tiempo viviendo en campo abierto como para que les importe lo más mínimo compartir techo con unos inofensivos insectos.  
No quiere cerrar los ojos porque sabe lo que verá cuando lo haga, en la oscuridad de su mente.  
\- Es la primera vez que veo uno tan de cerca. – acaba musitando. No sabe que espera una respuesta hasta que obtiene un ligero gruñido que indica que Daryl le está escuchando. – Pensaba que no lo contaba. – y casi puede notar eso caliente y espeso resbalando por su mejilla otra vez. Siente un escalofrío de repente y empieza a tiritar de nuevo. Se frota con el dorso de la mano donde nota el cosquilleo desagradable pero no tiene nada.  
\- Has tenido suerte, chaval. – Glenn lo mira. Tiene los ojos cerrados y la cara más relajada que desde que lo conoce. Lo mira porque le extraña que no le pegue la bronca diciéndole que tendría que haber estado más pendiente ahí fuera. Que por su culpa podrían haber muerto los dos, o algo peor (sabe que es verdad, por eso se le hace más raro que Daryl no se lo diga con palabras rudas y malas caras).  
Se queja cuando Daryl le pega un golpe al cambiar de postura y está a punto de decirle que se vaya a una de las camas de cualquiera de los tres dormitorios, pero lo piensa mejor. Él no va a ninguna de esas habitaciones por un motivo. Seguro que a Daryl le pasa lo mismo.  
Es incómodo estar en una casa que pertenece a otra gente. Sobre todo cuando sabes a ciencia cierta que están muertos. Que estás invadiendo la intimidad de una familia entera, usando sus cosas, sentado en su sillón, en el salón de una casa fría y húmeda porque la gente que vivía ahí tuvo que huir para sobrevivir. Y que aun así seguramente este muerta.  
A Glenn, la pregunta le pica en la garganta y no puede retenerla porque le escuece desde que entraron en ese lugar.  
\- Crees… ¿Crees que el caminante vivía por aquí cerca? – pregunta eso, pero Daryl abre los ojos y lo observa, escuchando el resto que no ha pronunciado y es lo que en realidad le pica por dentro. ‘¿Crees que vivía aquí?, ¿Crees que era el hombre que vivía en esta casa?, ¿Crees que sus hijas lo vieron así?, ¿Crees que él pudo matar a su familia después de convertirse en caminante?’. Mira unos segundos largos al techo antes de contestarle.  
\- Es posible. – dice, aun sabiendo que Glenn no es esa la respuesta que busca. Daryl piensa que es un crio. Inocente, a pesar de lo que ha vivido. – Pero estaba muerto, deja de pensar en eso.  
\- Pero antes estaba vivo. – se ahoga con sus propias palabras y el aire de sus pulmones. De repente está abrumado y quiere llorar. ‘Estaba vivo antes de estar muerto’ puede parecer algo absurdo, pero ahora esas palabras tienen más significados y más profundos. Sobre todo cuando los únicos supervivientes se pueden contar a puñados.  
\- Antes, todos estaban vivos. – gruñe Dixon bruscamente. Quizá pensando en Merle. 

El silencio expande sus alas y reina en la habitación, en toda la casa. Cada vez está más oscuro y la lluvia no para. Pueden escuchar el sonido tenue de una gotera en la cocina y es tan hipnótico que a Glenn le cuesta volver a abrir los ojos después de cada parpadeo.  
No sabe exactamente cuánto dura su siguiente parpadeo, pero cuando abre los ojos, sobresaltado, es por culpa de un ruido. Da un salto y casi se cae del sillón. Busca la palanca de metal que ha dejado en el suelo. Le cuesta unos segundos tremendamente largos ubicarse y darse cuenta de que Daryl lo mira casi con burla. Hay un par de velas encendidas que llenan de sombras tenebrosas la habitación, pero las ventanas están cerradas, las cortinas son gruesas y la puerta está atrancada, las únicas sombras que se mueven son las suyas y el resto es por culpa de la mecha que baila.  
\- Tranquilo, chaval, que soy yo. – y se permite una sonrisita. En la mano tiene una botella de algo color caramelo fundido. Jack Daniels, dice la etiqueta negra. Le pega un sorbo y se lame los labios antes de pasarle la botella y sentarse a su lado.  
El asiático bebe sin decir nada y le quema la garganta. Le quema el esófago y hasta el estómago, tose un poco, se queja otro poco y arruga la nariz. Daryl se ríe entre dientes y estira la mano para recuperar la botella.  
\- No has bebido antes, ¿verdad? – pregunta.  
\- Unas cervezas. Mi primera borrachera fue en el Centro de Control de Enfermedades. – se le estrangula la voz al pensar en lo que dejaron ahí, en quienes se quedaron.  
\- Una borrachera con vino no es nada. No eres un hombre de verdad hasta que pruebas el whisky. – comenta. Después saborea el líquido ambarino con ojos entrecerrados.  
\- La resaca fue horrible… - se queja. Sonríe un poco avergonzado aceptando otra vez la bebida.  
\- Hay que disfrutar de las jodidas cosas pequeñas. – gruñe el otro. Podría añadir ‘antes de que estemos muertos’. Saca del bolsillo una de las cajetillas empezadas de tabaco que habían encontrado al llegar a la casa. Tiene tres cigarrillos dentro y un encendedor de plástico azul. Glenn mira con curiosidad como pone entre sus labios dos de los cigarros y los enciende a la vez ladeando la cabeza. – Apuesto a que tampoco has fumado nunca. – da un par de caladas para terminar de prenderlos y le pasa uno a Glenn, que lo mira unos segundos hasta que reacciona y alarga la mano para cogerlo.  
\- Tabaco no. – sonríe, humedeciéndose los labios. Daryl alza las cejas un poco sorprendido.  
\- Al chinito le van las drogas blandas. – se burla, el cigarro bailándole en los labios. Ahora Glenn sabe que lo hace apropósito. Eso de llamarle chinito. Desde hacía unas semanas que viajaron en el mismo coche lo ha llamado así un par de veces, sólo para meterse con él. El resto del tiempo lo llama chaval, nunca Glenn. Lo hace con todos. Daryl casi nunca llama a nadie por su nombre. Glenn se ha dado cuenta y cree que es por los vínculos que se forman cuando llamas a alguien por su nombre. Porque luego duele más. Y Daryl no quiere ser cercano a nadie.  
\- Un par de veces, en el instituto. – se encoge de hombros y a la primera calada empieza a toser mientras que el otro lo mira divertido con la botella en las manos. Le arden los pulmones y le quita de las manos el Jack, Dixon sonríe con malicia susurrando que ‘será peor’ y cuando bebe entiende por qué lo ha dicho. Siente como si hubiera bebido gasolina solamente para tragarse una cerilla luego. El rubio se ríe, pero el asiático se calma pronto y aunque le escueza un poco la garganta vuelve a aspirar y esta vez es menos malo. Se acostumbra enseguida.  
Están un buen rato en silencio, pasando la botella mano a mano. Daryl tiene los dedos congelados y Glenn tirita un poco de frío, pero el alcohol pronto empieza a calentarles desde dentro, a hacer que los ojos les pesen y que la incomodidad reinante desde que entraron en esa casa se disipe un poco. Las botas del mayor están dejando la pequeña mesa de café llena de huellas de barro al apoyar los pies. Glenn mira con abandono la araña que le llamó la atención antes. Está moviéndose y a la luz de las velas se dibuja una sombra inquietantemente grande en el techo.  
\- Ahora nos despertaremos.  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Nos despertaremos. – se explica sin apartar la vista del bicho que está tejiendo su trampa mortal. – Y será todo una pesadilla. Habrá sido una pesadilla producto de una mala borrachera. – siente el sofá vibrar un poco y deja caer la cabeza hacia un lado para ver como Daryl está riéndose en silencio. Bebe un trago, la botella está casi vacía. Se la pasa a Glenn, que le cuesta cogerla porque le parece terriblemente pesada. Bebe y no le importa que se le derrame algo de líquido por la comisura porque lo recoge con la lengua. Arrastra las palabras. – Habré soñado con muertos que no mueren porque antes de dormir habré visto una peli de terror. Y me despertaré. Y me daré cuenta de que llego tarde al trabajo. – cierra los ojos y se queja, da otro trago y le pasa la bebida al hombre, que lo escucha pero mira la tele apagada. – No quiero ir mañana al trabajo… - lloriquea Glenn. Daryl vuelve a reírse en silencio, bebiendo.  
\- Llama y di que estás malo. – responde sin saber bien porqué.  
\- Eso haré. Y dormiré hasta tarde y después le pondré la comida a Skippy, que estará esperando en la mesa de cocina.  
\- ¿Skippy?  
\- Es mi gato.  
\- Buen nombre para un gato.  
\- Gracias. – asiente. Un par de minutos más sin decir nada, escuchando el tintineo intermitente de la lluvia golpear el techo. La botella se acaba y termina en el suelo sin romperse. Daryl enciende el tercer cigarro y retiene la sensación de la nicotina quemándole los pulmones antes de continuar con el mano a mano y pasárselo al asiático.  
\- Una pesadilla. – paladea las palabras. Glenn asiente sin mirarle. – Y nos despertaremos. – vuelve a asentir y Dixon lo imita. – Estaría bien. Una pesadilla.  
\- Sí, sólo una pesadilla. – le pasa el cigarrillo, que se consume lentamente.


End file.
